


Look at her. Look at him.

by BigTimeMoch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adultery, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: Beautiful. More than a sunsetA naked angel bathed in sweatBeautiful. Too beautifulWhy you do this to me?-------aka Mark comes home to his girlfriend and his best friend in a compromising position
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Look at her. Look at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, no disrespect to anyone yada yada- you know the drill. 
> 
> This is based completely on Mírala, Míralo by Alejandra Guzmán

Look at her,  
Goddess dressed in saliva and salt  
Eyes rolling back, moaning on the living room floor

Look at him,  
Naked angel bathed in sweat  
Climbing the mountains of her body  
Don't you stop, please 

In the midday heat, it looks like a savage combat

Look at her,  
Look how she starts panting, how she asks for more  
She dies and is reborn from the ashes, making him go back in heat

I almost tiptoe in and in full darkness, I see the lit bonfire of my best nightmares

They're beautiful,  
More than the night sky with a million stars  
It's easy to forgive when your love is real 

They're are beautiful,  
Dangerous and beautiful  
Much more than I can really afford to keep  
I would have to scream, but I bite my tongue

Look at her,  
How she unravels, how she entangles herself  
A jellyfish at the mercy of the tide, about to be thrown into the sea floor

Look at him,  
So proud, so sentimental  
Asking for pink music, the same type that'd make me sing

At the front door of my own home, hypnotized.  
I can't believe my eyes.  
I can't look away.

I can't move.


End file.
